The Choice
by Manda8910
Summary: Kiara is new to Karakura town and the only people she knows are Lane and Janine. They were also selected to be exchange students with her. When Kiara and her friends start at the high school, she notices the people here aren't exactly normal. When she starts getting interested in Toshiro, Lane finally starts to see Kiara in a whole new way ToshiroxOCxOC Love triangle! T 4 language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey Hey! New story! Yay! XD Ok, I'm done. -_- **

**So this is a new story that I actually had a dream about last night. It was a really good dream. I like it so much I decided to write about it! I REALLY hope you guys like it and if you are reading my other story ****_Eyes, _****I would like to inform you that I'm taking a small break on that story. Maybe a week long. I just need to figure out where I'm gonna go next. **

**If you are not reading my other story you should go check it out. It's my first fanfic so plz, I accept helping criticism but plz no bashing. I take a lot of things to heart. **

**Now if there are any random words in the middle of sentences, plz inform me and I'll fix it. Plz Read and Review. Is this a good start? Not? Plz tell. **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own bleach! If I did Toshiro would get a lot more action. Fighting and otherwise. ;) I do, however, own my OC's Kiara, Lane, and Janine. Yay Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : New school; New life**

"Kiara, Lane, Ja-nine," A husky voice greeted as we stepped into the airport. We had been on a plane for 14 hours and now we were all tired, hungry, sore, and a little grumpy.

"It's pronounced Janine!" Janine practically yelled at the chaperone, making heads turn. Some looked at us like we were crazy, some just shook it off and gave us a dirty look. And then I noticed it. The men, the boys. All of them staring us like a meal. Ok not really at lane, although some girls were eyeing him, but at me and Janine.

"Um, Janine? It's fine," I reassured her tossing a glance at all the looks we were getting. She looked and understood, although she was still angry at the chaperone. "Do you know where you can get something to eat in here?" I asked politely, turning to the chaperone.

"Of course," He said with a smile. That made Janine even angrier. She started to charge at him, pulling her fist back, but something stopped her.

"Come on, Ja-nine," Lane teased smiling. "Let's just get some grub and get out of here. Ok?" He asked pulling her into his arms sweetly. He leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips then turned to see all the guys forlorn faces. The women as well showed a small amount of sadness.

"Ok," She muttered, knowing she had lost this battle. She wiggled out of his arms and twisted so her arm went around his waist to put her thumb through his belt lope. He did the same and they finally started to come towards me.

_They are such a cute couple! _I squealed in my head. _I wish I had something like that. _And with that we left towards a food court and finally started towards our new home.

* * *

"Come on! You guys, it's our first day and we're gonna be late!" I yelled to Lane and Janine as I ran to the kitchen popping bread into the toaster.

"Come on!" I yelled bursting into Janine's room and tearing off the covers. There lied Janine in shorts and tank top sprawled out with one leg hanging off the side of the bed while her left arm laid over her eyes blocking out the sun. Her perfectly straight brown hair was in it's usual ponytail plastered to the pillow.

"Ung," She groaned turning onto her side, back facing me. I decided I'll get her after so I ran out to the hall and down to Lane's room practically kicking down the door as I ran in.

"LANE GET THE HELL UP!" I yelled even louder than I did with Janine. He just grunted and curled up in his blankets tighter. _You look like an idiot. _I laughed inwardly. He had his mouth hanging open with drool rolling down his chin. His short blond hair was messier than usual. Some pieces stuck to his forehead while others stuck straight up.

"5 more minutes mommy," He grunted waving his hand to dismiss me. I thought of how I could possibly convince him to wake up when it came to me.

"JANINE'S GONE!" I shouted with fake worry in my voice. He suddenly shot up with a worried look painted on his face. I smiled and left to go back to Janine's room to try, once again, to wake her.

"There's toast in the toaster. It should have popped by now." I yelled as I ran out of Lane's room with Lane hot on my heels. _He'll get over it. He should of woken up the first time. _I thought smugly entering Janine's room once again.

I knocked first just to make sure she hadn't decided to wake up and started getting dressed already. There was a muffled, "Come in," and I twisted the handled and stepped into her dark green walled room. We had already had colours picked before we moved in and once we settled we decided to paint right away. If we were going to stay here for a minimum of 1 year we were going to make sure we felt at home.

"Do you think this is fine?" Janine asked as I walked in gesturing to what she was wearing. On her she wore the uniform we were informed we must wear. I was a little surprised for she had found the time to make it her own by adding a jockey jacket and high tops. Of course it flattered her, like everything did. I've always been jealous of that.

"You look fine, as always," I complimented crossing the room to meet her face to face. I looked down at myself. I hated how I looked in everything. Nothing really complemented me. I was ugly in my thoughts. The uniform looked plain and normal on me while it looked phenomenal on Janine.

"Fine?" She asked with a kind of disappointed tone. I felt so bad. I didn't mean it like that. It's just I didn't want to sound gay or something. _Oh, Janine, you look beautiful as always!_ I mean, seriously? Maybe it's just me.

"You look beautiful," I decided I could either sound gay and help a friend out, or I could just stay quiet and most likely hurt her feelings. "I wish I could pull it off like you," I gestured to my outfit. "Nothing looks good on me."

"That's not true!" She exclaimed. "You are super pretty and I'm sure there's got to be a guy at this school-"

"OHMIGOD! School!" I jumped up from her bed and ran to the door. "Come on! There's toast in the toaster just grab it and hopefully there's a vending machine at the school for drinks." I dashed out the door and almost ran into Lane as I entered the kitchen.

"Your not even dressed!" I shrieked looking at him. He just stood there in boxers with a piece of toast sticking out of his mouth. I felt a small blush rise on my cheeks as I looked at his chiseled chest.

"I'm getting there!" He fired back a light pink tab rely noticeable on his cheeks. I looked at the wall clock and shouted that it was 8:50.

"School starts at 9!" I yelled pushing him into his room so he could get dressed. "Janine!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen. She was sitting there eating her toast and a glass of orange juice at the table like we still had a half hour until we had to leave. She quickly jumped up and ran to the door, scrambling to put her shoes and jacket back on.

Lane came rushing out of his room with his shirt untucked and one pant leg up while the other was down. He also scrambled to get his shoes on mBur skipped the jacket for it was +17 out. at one point they ended up butting heads and falling over. I yelled at them and pushed them out the door. I quickly locked the door and turned around to find both Lane and Janine booking it up a hill trying there best to get away from me.

"Sorry Kiara!" They yelled in unison as they rounded a corner and head off to the new school. I just smiled and started running as fast as I could up the hill and around the corner.

I soon caught up with them although it wasn't very hard. They were standing there about 20 feet from a building with a sign in front saying, _**Welcome back to Karakura High** **School!**_Beside that sign were some. . . Different looking people.

As I looked over each one I thought, _This should be an interesting year._

* * *

_**Hey guys! So, um, what do ya think? Personally I think I did fairly well. I think. :/ Plz review and tell me what you think. The Bleach characters will be coming into play next chapter and my characters situation will be explained more. Hopefully. :/ I'll try if I forget about it plz inform me. **  
_

_**Again, plz review and tell me what you think. **_

_**Thank ya's**_

_**~Manda**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach. I find Orihime kinda annoying. Is it just me?**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : White and Turquoise **

"Who are they?" Janine muttered as I slowly ran up beside the two panting lightly. I looked over at the sign infront of the school to who she was indicating.

I stared. They were. . . kinda creepy. One boy had long red hair pulled into a pony tail and tattoos across his face and body. Another had orange spiky hair and appeared to be passed out. Holding the carrot top was a bald guy that had a wooden sword hanging from his belt loop and a menacing grin on his face. To baldy's left stood a quite short girl with black hair. She appeared to be yelling at someone beside her yet the only one beside did not seem to be listening. Beside her stood a black haired man with. . . feathers sticking from his eyebrows? It was hard to tell from this distance but something was defiantly sticky from his eyebrows. He was also looking in a mirror admiring his own reflection.

On the right of the guy with the tattoos there was a quite tall girl, I would say. She had orange hair that flowed past her shoulders framing her face and breast. Her breast were huge. I mean HUGE! They were like fricking M cups. Litterally! She seemed to be begging to another group member. She had a puppy dog face on as she clasped her hands together in a begging motion. That's when I noticed him. He looked like an escaped elementary student. And elementary student with white hair?

_Japan sure is weird. _I thought exasperated. I turned my attention back to the boy after rolling my eyes slightly.

He seemed quite annoyed and angry. I wondered how such a small kid could seem so serious when a voice cut in.

"Hey guys!" Lane yelled as he walked up to the group like he knew them. _What is he doing! _I thought screaming inwardly.

I turned to Janine to ask her whathr boyfriend was doing but when I locked my eyes to where she was a moment ago I saw nothing. Nothing but the large tree behind where she should have been. I turned back quickly to notice her also running up to the group.

"What are you-" I started but decided not to waste my breath as I also started to jog up to the menacing group.

"Do we know you?" The bald guy snapped at us as we halted in front of them. I looked at him with a slight shocked expression. _That was rude. _

"I'm so sorry for their forwardness. We did not mean to alarm you." I answered quickly giving Janine garage that told her to be nice.

"It's fine. Ikkaku, here, just can't stand to be polite with new people," the black haired girl jutted in done with her arugument with nobody. She stuck her thumb out towards the baldy and that I was closer I could tell he was wearing some sort of red eyeliner.

Baldy, now known as Ikkaku, grunted and looked the other way like a stubborn child. "We are new here and these two," I pointed to lane and Janine who had cowardly snuck behind me. "Just wanted to make friends. Right?" I said with a fake sweetness to it as I stepped out of the way for them to be visible.

"Of course," Lane replied coolly walking to my side with Janine following close behind. "So what's your names," He asked putting his hands behind his head and leaning back slightly.

"Well you've met Ikkaku," Carrot top mumbled groggily as he tried his best to stand up. _I hadn't realized he was conscious. _I thought to myself looking over to him. "I'm Ichigo," He said with dignity pointing his thumb towards himself.

"Don't look so full of yourself," The black haired girl yelled as she kicked 'Ichigo' inthe head. Quickly recovering she introduced herself politely, "My name is Rukia. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Renji," Red head introduced with a smug look on his face. He looked at us like we were meat but particularly me. _If he tries to make a move I swear I will kick his ass all the way to next week. _

"Yumachicka," Mirror boy introduced. "Pleased to meet such beautiful faces!" He exclaimed delighted.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto!" The girl with huge breasts exclaimed excitedly. She engulfed Lane in a breathtaking hug. Seriously, I don't think he can breath. Although Janine on the other hand seemed to breath just fine, huffing with anger. _I wouldn't blame her, _I thought quickly noticing how Rangiku stuffed Lane's face in her enormous breast.

"Matsumoto!" A deep voice rang through the air. The only person we had not heard speak yet was. . .

"Oh," Rangiku jumped back to her spot nest to the short, white haired boy. "And this is Capt-" She was cut off as she yelped iing pain while holding her foot.

"Toshiro, Toshiro Hitsuguya," The deep voice rang again slipping from the boys mouth. I looked at him with shock as I could feel were the same expressions painted on Lane and Janine's faces.

"But you're just a little kid. An elementary student." I said confused. My confusion only grew as I heard Rangiku stifle a laugh along with others. Toshiro's face soon became that of anger.

"I. . . am not. . . a little kid," He mumbled, trying to control his anger. I could see his fists clench and heard as his teeth gritted back and forth.

"Well, of course you are," I continued. "I mean, you're so short. Everyone else looks to be about 16 or 17 while you look like you'd be lucky if you were 12. Let alone be Lin your late teens." I gestured to his friends confusion still written all over my face. I saw sly grins on a number of faces.

"I'm 5 feet tall!" He raised his voice. Not yelled but raised his voice. "Besides you're shorter tHan me!" There it is. Pointing out _my _height. Ok, yes, I was a measly 4' 10" but at least I looked my age. I had a quite big chest. I've had it since I was about 9 so I've always looked older then I actually was. Minus my height.

"At least I look my age!" I yelled back at him but he didn't respond for his cellphone rang which, for some reason, alerted everyone. He quickly flipped it open and looked at the screen as if trying to make it break.

"Is it?" Ichigo asked with a slight smile tugging at his lips. By this time I had almost collapsed to the ground from a sudden load of pressure. Janine noticed this and ran quickly ran to my side.

"Are you alright?" She exclaimed helping me stay steady. Some eyes had torn from the small discussion amongst the friends to look at me. I felt so weird. So vulnerable.

I told Janine I was fine and tried my best to stay standing. When I finally found my strength I had noticed Rangiku and Toshiro running back towards an old building but for some reason they were in a black robe type thing. As I looked back over at the group I noticed Rangiku and Toshiro standing there in their school uniform. At first I thought I was hallucinating but after many head turns I realized there were two.

_Again, this school year should be interesting. Quite interesting._

* * *

_**Sorry not much for authors note. Plz review! Ideas are encouraged. Criticism as long as it's meant to help not hurt. **  
_

_**~ Manda**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. I do own Kiara, Lane, and Janine and so i would appreciate it if you did not steal them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_ I felt like I was going to collapse to the ground from the sudden load of pressure. Janine noticed this and ran quickly ran to my side."Are you alright?" She exclaimed helping me stay steady. Some eyes had torn from the small discussion amongst the friends to look at me. I felt so weird. So vulnerable._

_I told Janine I was fine and tried my best to stay standing. When I finally found my strength I had noticed Rangiku and Toshiro running back towards an old building but for some reason they were in a black robe type thing. As I looked back over at the group I noticed Rangiku and Toshiro standing there in their school uniform. At first I thought I was hallucinating but after many head turns I realized there were two._

_Again, this school year should be interesting. Quite interesting._

What was going on? I could see Toshiro and Rangiku running in black clothes towards an old building but then I could also see Toshiro and Rangiku standing where they were in their school uniforms.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lane asked coming to help Janine to support me. The little group were acting as if nothing happened now. They looked at me strangely which made me slightly embarrassed.

"Y-yea," I managed sounding weaker than I wanted. "Can you just get me to a bench or something?" I asked really in the mood to sit down and not feel all this pressure pushing me down._ Why wasn't it affecting anyone else? Why didn't anyone else realize that there was two Toshiro's and two Rangiku's?_

"Sure thing," Lane told Janine to let go as he picked me up bridal style. I kind of felt bad because Janine is his girlfriend and I'm kind of the third wheel friend although they always tell me its fine. I don't want Janine to get jealous or get mad at Lane.

"You should take her to the nurse to make sure she's okay," Ichigo suggested kindly and Lane nodded as he took me in side the school. I could still feel the pressure but it was weakening. My head was pounding and I couldn't stand it. I let my head roll against Lane's chest. Trying to open my eyes, I saw Lane's face. It was blurry but I could see the small hint of pink on his cheeks before finally my eyelids fell and I blacked out.

* * *

"I think. . . head. . . Kiara. . . 3rd class," I could hear small snippets of a conversation that was happening close by. My eyelids were heavy and my head hurt but I fluttered my eyes open to see. Everything was hazy at first even the sounds. Soon everything came back into sight and I could hear fine.

I was in a room with light green curtains surrounding my bed._ Nurses office. _I remembered now.

I went over the previous events as I sat up, looking around. There were two figures behind the curtain. One was a boy and the other I'm pretty sure is a girl with her hair in a bun. I rubbed my temples thinking that I would have to ask the nurse for some advil to get rid of the killer headache.

"That's good. She'd probably be mad if i let her skip the first day of school," the male voice chuckled. I could tell it was Lane and that surprised me. I would've thought it was just another patient. _Why would Lane check on me?_ He usually get Janine to do stuff like that.

"Yes, well, third period should be starting soon so you should get her out so she can be on time," the female explained in a sweet tone and the curtain swung open. Lane stood there, hands in pockets as always and nodded a greeting which a returned.

"Let's go or you'll be late," He muttered as he turned and walked to the door. I followed him but quickly turned back remembering the advil. I got some and then we left. I expected Janine to be right outside the door but she was no where to be seen.

"Where's Janine?" I asked confused. These two never separate. Was she mad? I widened my eyes. "She didn't get in trouble already?" I asked a little frightened to hear the answer.

"No," Lane rolled his eyes. "We had a contest to see how could drink a bottle of water the fastest. She won and now she's in the bathroom."

This made me laugh softly. That sounded just like them. Sometimes they just acted so. . . goofy. It was like being friends with a couple of monkeys. "Meeting her in class?" I asked.

"Most likely. Our lockers are pretty far away from each other so we wont be seeing each other in between classes that much," He explained nonchalantly.

"Oh, yea, where's my locker? Or do you know?" I asked looking at him quizzically. I doubt he would know but I thought I'd try considering. . _. I don't even know where my books are._

"Yea, I can show you," I smiled at this but then my face fell thinking that I lost my books. Lane must have seen because he then said, "And don't worry, your books are already in your locker. Janine put them in so they're not a mess."

I smiled at him. "Awe, thanks, you're so kind," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and followed him to my locker.

* * *

"Welcome to History!" The teacher's voice projected across the room loudly.

I sat in a desk near the back leaning my face onto the palm of my hand. The elementary kid and big boobs had came back. Big boobs being the one sitting beside me being very annoying and elementary kid in front of me. He was taller than me and it was annoying because that made it hard to see. I was also slouching in my seat but I was comfortable so. . .

I didn't really care much for what was being written on the board anyways. I had researched about Japan already and learned most of it's history, culture, language and so on. Even though, we were thankfully transferred to an English speaking school and, for the most part, city. This helped a lot for Lane and Janine for they had done little to now research even thought we were instructed by our teachers to do so before we left. If we had been transferred to a Japanese speaking school and city, they would've been screwed.

My head was still pounding and it made the times seem to go even slower. It felt like it had been half an hour already when really it had only been five minutes. I groaned quietly and put my head on my desk, now thankful that elementary kid was taller and could hide me. I closed my eyes although I wasn't going to sleep for it was too much of a risk of getting caught.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**HELLO my lovelies. Sorry i haven't updated this story. If you've been following my other stories you would know I've been busy with those. I recently got a laptop so I'll try to do as much of this as possible but for now here's chapter 3.**

**Please FAVOURITE! FOLLOW! AND REVIEW!**

**Thank ya's **

**~ Manda**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, I only take responsibility for Kiara, Lane, Janine and the plot of this FanFic.**

**Chapter 4**

"Lane, my legs hurt~" Janine whined as she began to lean on her boyfriend. We had only been walking for about five minutes but she was already complaining. It was about a 10-15 minute walk from school to get home so she should be fine. In P.E., which we had last period, we had to run 20 laps because certain people were being a royal pain in the teachers ass so I suppose Janine's legs were still sore. Although she is probably the fittest of the three of us and Lane and I were fine.

"It's not our fault someone was being annoying in gym," I scoffed over my shoulder looking to make sure they were both coming. They weren't. They were standing the middle of the road looking behind them. I rolled my eyes about to yell at them to hurry up when I realized what they were looking at.

"Hey, guys!" an energetic voice came from down the street. A certain red head and elementary student were coming up the hill, one looking very annoyed with the other. Rangiku jogged up to Janine and Lane, instantly giving Lane a hug which took his breath away. Literally. She had his face buried in her cleavage where i doubt he could even breath. The shorty, Toshiro, came up to them slowly with his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Let go of him, Matsumoto," He commanded in a deep voice as he continued to walk past. That confused me. As far as I know, the Japanese use someone's last name to show respect or with people they don't know well. I thought those two were friends, so why did he call her by her last name? Was he just really formal?

"But Cap-" Rangiku started to whine but stopped herself. She did that this morning too. Karakura town sure was weird. Rangiku then let Lane go who came out gasping for air dramatically; eyes wide comically.

As I realized Toshiro was coming my way I straightened up, trying to be respectful as possible. "Hello, we did not formally introduce before. My name is-"

"I don't care," Toshiro muttered as he walked right by me. This left me with my jaw hung open with disbelief. I thought Japan was all about respect. Where in the hell was the respect in that guy. He gave absolutely none to Lane, Janine or me. I could feel as my mouth turned into a grim line and my blood began to boil. How dare he be so rude?!

"Hey-" two hands clamped over my mouth before I could go any farther with my words. I tried to pry them off but the wouldn't budge. I tried biting them but I couldn't. I even tried licking them to gross my friends out and make them tear their own hands off.

Toshiro turned around as Rangiku jogged up beside him. He narrowed his eyes as if daring us to say something. "What? Do you have something to say?" I wanted to scream at him but that's when I noticed his eyes.

They were turquoise and the fucking most beautiful turquoise I shall ever see. But they were also the most terrifying. It was as if he was staring into my soul and it was actually pretty scary. Unlike in stupid romance novels where its like, "it was as if he was staring into my soul. I felt as though I was finally complete with him." Bitch, no. Just... don't even try. Cheesiest BS ever.

"Nothing," Janine squeaked slightly as she continued to hold her hand over my mouth.

"Yea, never mind. It was probably just like everything else that comes out of her mouth; stupid, un-thought through words." Lane looked down at me as I glared at him murderously. The little-

"Of course," Toshiro and nodded before continuing down the road. He looked so short beside the tall woman who had been suffocating Lane only moments ago._ Short temper for a short guy_, I thought as I smirked to myself.

Finally, Lane and Janine took there hands off my mouth and we continued walking. I walked silently as I stared at the ground angrily cursing inwardly. Not long after we began walking, Janine started to complain again but this time Lane gave in and gave her a piggy back ride. She laughed and smiled all the way home like a child while Lane simply rolled his eyes. He would occasionally look over at me as if to ask for help but I would just shrug and smirk at him.

* * *

**Hey guys! sorry its so short but I'm writing this really late at night so I'm tired and I don't feel like making you guys wait longer. If I continued I would have to have it be about 3 000 words long which is a lot to write so late at night or I would have had to make it 1 500 words long and cut it short so it may have been like an awkward ending. It would have been obvious it was cut short to make up time. Anyways, I know what I'm gonna do next chapter (I believe) so it should be up soon depending on how i feel. If you read One, you would know I've been feeling a little down lately but whatever! If you really care just PM me or if you just wanna talk my kik is= Xi_am_meX**

**So... I just wanted to write this down, not to brag but because I'm so happy. But, i may have a boyfriend! He's so nice, we talk like all the time, he's super funny and can make me smile no matter how I'm feeling. He's super cheesy and flirty but it's what makes him so much fun to talk to so... Wish me luck!**

**ANYWAYS! as usual pleas do the following: FOLLOW! FAVOURITE! and last but most important REVIEW!**

**Thank ya's**

**~Manda**


End file.
